It is understood that such micromechanical components are generally known. For example, a micromirror unit is discussed in German patent document DE 603 08 752 T2, in which the micromirror is movable about an axis and being fastened in an inner frame that is movable about an additional axis. The mirror is fastened in a frame, and is excited to oscillations by the frame because of a coupling via suspension elements. The disadvantage of this micromirror unit is that an excitation of the frame to a first oscillation and a simultaneous efficient excitation of the micromirror to a second oscillation at the same excitation frequency is not possible. As a result, only small deflection angles of the micromirror unit are implementable, and the excitation of the micromirror unit to greater deflection angles would require a considerable energy expenditure.